yandere_simulatorfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi là đối thủ đầu tiên được giới thiệu và là học sinh của Cao trung Akademi. Cô ấy sẽ được sử dụng như một hướng dẫn ở đầu trò chơi. Cô sẽ được thêm vào trò chơi trong vài tháng (tính từ 11 tháng 1 năm 2016) theo Druelbozo. YandereDev đầu tiên cần hàng tá hành động để Osana được hoàn thiện. Cần lưu ý rằng nhân vật đứng cạnh cây anh đào phía tây nam khu đại sảnh là Rival-chan. Thiết kế ban đầu cho Osana có ngoại hình giống của Rival-chan, nhưng YandereDev nghĩ cô trông không đủ "tsundere". Hiện Osana đã có ngoại hình mới. Rival-chan chỉ là một học sinh bình thường với hình mẫu gốc của Osana, hiện đã được xem như là một nhân vật khác. Ngoại hình Ban đầu . Hiện tại Hình mẫu mới của Osana có tóc màu cam buộc hai bên dài tới đầu gối. Phía đuôi tóc nhạt dần thành màu vàng lợt. Tóc cô được buộc bằng dây buộc tóc màu hồng chấm trắng, và cô đi tất màu cam chấm trắng. Giày của cô màu đen. Cô đeo một chiếc nơ nhỏ màu đỏ phía bên phải đầu. Mô tả "Osana và Senpai đã là bạn thân từ khi còn rất nhỏ. Họ luôn sống cạnh nhà nhau, và luôn cùng nhau đi tới trường. Mặc dù họ thân thiết đến như vậy, Osana lại tỏ ra khá thô lỗ và khắc nghiệt với Senpai; cô dễ trở nên khó chịu và bực mình khi anh ở gần. Lí do là vì Osana đã có cảm xúc được gọi là 'yêu' dành cho Senpai, nhưng lại sợ anh biết tình cảm của mình. Cô không muốn anh biết cảm xúc của mình, nên gần như bất cứ lúc nào có thể cô đều tỏ ra rất khó chịu với anh. Tuy nhiên, mong ước thực sự của cô là được thổ lộ hết cảm xúc của mình dưới cây anh đào sau trường...và nếu không có gì ngăn cản cô lại, ngày đó sẽ đến rất gần thôi." Các cảnh Mở đầu Trong phần mở đầu ban đầu của trò chơi, sau khi Yandere-chan va vào Senpai, ta có thể thấy Osana nói chuyện với anh và hành động như một tsundere. Bản mở đầu này có thể được xem trên kênh YouTube của YandereDev, nhưng hiện tại nó đã quá cũ và lỗi thời. Trong phần mở đầu thứ hai được thêm vào bản 15 tháng 8 năm 2015, Osana được Info-chan nhắc tới khi cô yêu cầu Yandere-chan giết Osana. Info-chan cho thấy rằng cô muốn Yandere-chan "khiến cho cô ta đau khổ". Hiện chưa rõ Info-chan có hận thù gì với Osana. Tính cách Osana Najimi là một tsundere, nghĩa là cô sẽ tỏ ra thù địch và lạnh lùng với một người nào đó trước khi trở nên hiền lành và ngọt ngào hơn. Mặc dù Osana rất thô lỗ và Senpai có phần ngốc nghếch, Osana vẫn là người rất tử tế. Osana có thể không phải là một người bạn tốt của Senpai, bởi nếu cô bị loại trừ mà không bị giết và em gái của Senpai - Hanako - chết, thì cô sẽ không đến bên và an ủi anh. Thói quen Mặc dù hiện chưa biết rõ, YandereDev nói rằng thói quen đi lại của cô sẽ được đặt gần với Senpai hoặc các học sinh khác. Nếu ở bản 16 tháng Mười Osana được đưa vào game bằng cách đổi tên file, cô sẽ đi lên tầng thượng, nghe điện thoại, đi lên tầng thượng, đi vào lớp 3-2, và đứng ở phía sau phòng học cho đến hết ngày. Cô sẽ không nghe điện thoại vào thứ Hai. Nếu ở bản 15 tháng Mười Một Osana được đưa vào game bằng cách đổi tên file, cô sẽ đứng trước Senpai ở đài phun nước, nghe điện thoại, quay lại đài phun nước, đi vào lớp 2-1, và ngồi ở đó cho đến hết ngày. Kể từ bản 3 tháng Một năm 2017, không thể đưa Osana vào game thông qua tập file Json được nữa. Nếu người chơi định đưa Osana vào, họ sẽ chạm trán với Fun Girl. Các mối quan hệ Senpai :Bài viết chính: Senpai Osana và Senpai rất thân thiết, họ là bạn thuở nhỏ của nhau và thường xuyên dành thời gian cùng nhau, gặp nhau vào mỗi buổi sáng. Osana thích thầm anh nhưng anh lại không hề hay biết, vậy nên cô thường cố gây ấn tượng cho anh trong những ngày trước khi cô tỏ tình. Osana, Senpai, và Hanako đều chơi cùng nhau khi còn nhỏ. Osana thích thầm anh, nhưng anh có vẻ không biết điều này. Nếu Hanako chết và Osana được loại bỏ một cách yên ổn,tức là cô không bị giết chết, Osana sẽ bỏ mặc Senpai. Nếu Osana và Senpai trở thành người yêu, cô sẽ yêu anh theo cách "cứng rắn" và sẽ thuyết giáo anh về việc sống một cuộc đời vô tư, và sẽ khuyến khích anh làm nghề mà có liên quan đến sở thích của mình. Điều này khiến sau này Senpai sẽ trở thành một nhà văn hoặc người làm vườn. Info-chan :Bài viết chính: Info-chan Phần mở đầu thứ hai không chỉ ra tại sao Info-chan lại muốn đối đầu với Osana. Info-chan đơn giản chỉ muốn Osana phải chịu đựng sự đau khổ, vậy có lẽ trước đó giữa hai người có phát sinh một quan hệ nào đó,và mối quan hệ này có vẻ không được tốt đẹp cho lắm. Hanako Yamada :Bài viết chính: Hanako Yamada Osana, Senpai, và Hanako đều chơi cùng nhau khi còn nhỏ. Osana có thể sẽ là người duy nhất Hanako chịu "trao" Senpai cho. Hanako không coi Osana như một đối thủ cạnh tranh,một mối nguy hại hay một kẻ thù. Hanako sẽ rất buồn nếu Osana chết. Người ghép cặp :Main Article: Người ghép cặp Trong tương lai, Yandere-chan có thể mai mối Osana với người ghép cặp của cô. Thêm * Tên của Osana là sự chơi chữ:osananajimi (幼なじみ), một ngụ ý thường thấy trong các thể loại truyện/phim/game lãng mạn,có nghĩa là "bạn thuở nhỏ". * Trong bản game cuối cùng, Osana có thể trêu Senpai vì anh đứng dưới cây anh đào cả ngày, như để nhắc về cái cách mà Rival-chan đứng dưới cây anh đào. * YandereDev nói trên Twitter rằng sinh nhật của Osana sẽ vào tháng Một, khá chắc là vào mùng 1. * Osana sẽ có hành động "đung đưa hông" giống như "Sansdere-chan" trong Bad Time Mode. ** Hành động này có thể tìm với tên "TsunIdle" * Cô là nhân vật tsundere thứ hai được YandereDev giới thiệu, nhân vật đầu tiên là Tsundere-chan trong Kuudere Simulator. ''YandereDev nói Osana Najimi là "Tsundere-chan với một thiết kế mà ông thực sự đặt tâm huyết vào." * Tại một thời điểm, YandereDev đã từng suy nghĩ về việc chia Osana thành hai nhân vật - một người bạn thuở nhỏ hiền lành có ngoại hình giống Rival-chan, và một người bạn thuở nhỏ tsundere. Tuy nhiên họ sẽ không phải chị em, vì nếu loại bỏ một người thì người kia sẽ bị ảnh hưởng đến độ không còn muốn hẹn hò nữa. * Diễn viên lồng tiếng của cô, Brittany Lauda, lòng tiếng cho vai của một tsundere khác tên Audrey trong một tựa game người lớn nổi tiếng ''HuniePop. ** Brittany Lauda từng được nhờ ghi âm thêm lời thoại cho những sự kiện tương tác giữa Senpai-Đối thủ. * Thiết kế của Osana được lấy cảm hứng từ các nhân vật anime như Asuka Langley Sohryu trong Neon Genesis Evangelion, ''Rin Tosaka trong ''Fate/stay night, ''và kiểu tóc hai bên cùng tất của cô được lấy cảm hứng từ Michiru Matsushima trong ''The Fruit of Grisaia. * YandereDev từng nói rằng trong vài tháng nữa, Osana sẽ được thêm vào game để thử nghiệm nhưng phương pháp loại bỏ chỉ có thể sử dụng trên đối thủ "thật". * YandereDev nói rằng cách nhanh nhất có thể để đưa Osana vào game là lấy tất cả những mã của Kokona gắn cho Osana. * Trong bản 16 tháng Mười, có thể đưa Osana vào game bằng cách đổi tên của ID 33 từ "Unknown" thành những từ ngẫu nhiên nào đó trong file JSON. ** Từ bản 3 tháng Một năm 2017, không còn có thể thêm Osana vào bằng cách sửa tên ID 33 trong JSON file nữa. Cố gắng làm vậy sẽ khiến xảy ra một Easter egg có sử dụng Fun Girl. * Osana là con một. Câu thoại Thư viện ảnh 10-16-2016 Osana's profile.png|Osana's profile if the JSON file is edited. October 16th, 2016. OsanaTrash.jpeg|A sneak peek of Osana disposing of trash. Screenshot_2016-01-08-07-57-58-1.png|Osana Najimi seen talking with Senpai in "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Osana_possible_design.png|A WIP Osana, shown on Druelbozo's DeviantArt. Preview3.png|Senpai and Osana in a preview. Osana Najimi from YandereDev Stream.png|Osana from a stream. Osana and Senpai-0.png|Osana and Senpai in "Rival Introduction Video". Gh-0.png|"A Sneak Peek of Osana". 54.png|Osana walking in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Rt-3.png|Osana standing on rooftop in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Zu-1.png|Dead Osana in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Ew-2.png|Osana talking to Senpai in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Rt-1475393577.png|Osana talking on the phone in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Gzzt.png|Osana from the back in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Yandere simulator osana najimi by druelbozo-dajxp5s.png.jpg|"A reference image" of Osana by Druelbozo. Herhairisdifferenttho.png|Osana in "Early November Progress Update". Capture-20170102-130119.png|Osana talking to Senpai January Osana Progress Report - Part 1. RejectedOsana.png|A rejected Osana from Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator.